mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Django
|mission=y |voice actor=Calvin "EmNudge" Kipperman }} Profile Personal Summary Django owns The Round Table restaurant in Peach Plaza and has employed Sonia as his waitress. He claims that the "knights can always eat for free" there. He can often be found behind the counter at his restaurant, in front of the restaurant practicing with his sword, and sitting on a bench in Peach Plaza. Django was born on Spring of Day 15. Django claims to have formerly served as a knight in the past, to which his outfit, speech, and mannerism is that of a medieval knight. Django then settled in Portia to live a peaceful life as the brewmaster of Portia's popular diner, The Round Table. His greatest passion is knighthood, with cooking coming in second. To serve and make people happy is the meaning of his life. Django is one to speak of rumors, often telling his swordsman-in-training apprentice, Toby, about it. According to Django, there were legends about the shining apple, the crying plant and the pretty ghost girl living in the cemetery. Physical Appearance Related Characters is Friends with Sonia, who works as a waitress at his restaurant, The Round Table. He also can be found demonstrating sword-fighting techniques with Toby in front of the restaurant. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Sonia| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Toby is not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule Django's typical schedule consists of working inside of the The Round Table or practicing with his sword outside of it. All times are in 24-hour format. Certain events may alter his schedule. At the end of the day, he returns home, which is located x. His home is open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM. Monday= |-|Tuesday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelors that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to him with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, his relationship status changes to Boyfriend. After has become the player's boyfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to him with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, his relationship status changes to Husband. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks Please note: the in-game description of Django's perks is incorrect. The levels his perks become active are lower. Django's actual perks are listed below. ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store or restaurant :Send gifts through the mail sometimes: : ;Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store or restaurant :Send gifts through the mail sometimes :Possible gifts are: : ;Lover :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social Interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires |Friend= |Good Friend= }} Spar }} RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Bowl of Rice and Spaghetti *Dislikes Sour Food |D1= |L2= |D2=N/A |L3= |D3= |L4=N/A |D4= |L5= |D5=N/A |L6= |D6= |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic Trade |f1= }} Recipes Missions ; Django's Sword :Django's practice sword is worn, he needs a new one for morning practice. Make one for him. ; Meet and Greet :Mayor Gale recommends that you visit all of Portia's shop owners. ; Power On :The electric box powering the Game Room at The Round Table seems to have shorted, help Django fix it. ; Russo's New Recipe :Check on Django and see what he's busy with. ; Taste Survey :It seems like McDonald has got some troubles, go and ask if you could help. Commerce commissions Gallery Django.jpg ru:Джанго Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors